


Лекарство от скуки

by fandom Weiss Kreuz 2020 (fandom_Weiss_Kreuz), Kenilvort



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Future Relationships, Future love, M/M, Useful visions, fandom Weiss Kreuz 2020, postcanon, snarky friends
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Weiss_Kreuz/pseuds/fandom%20Weiss%20Kreuz%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: Кроуфорд теряет свой дар.
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Kudou Yohji
Comments: 24
Kudos: 46
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Weiss Kreuz мини G — PG-13 2020





	Лекарство от скуки

Кроуфорд утратил свой дар совершенно обыденно — не было ни травм, ни потрясений, никто не вламывался к нему в голову сквозь щиты, ничего ему не вкалывал и не бил обломком ржавой трубы. Просто он перестал видеть будущее.

Кроуфорд понял это не сразу. Вызывать видения сознательно удавалось нечасто, их можно было только ждать, и он ждал… А потом, за завтраком из черного кофе и биржевых сводок, вдруг понял, что не заглядывал в будущее уже целую вечность.

Любой другой на его месте тут же ударился бы в панику. Кроуфорд сложил газету, допил кофе. Приверженцы научной фантастики (немало которых было и в «Розенкройц») считали, что псионические способности со временем начинают затухать, пока не исчезают окончательно, но Кроуфорд в это не верил. Отказывался верить. Потерять дар было все равно что потерять руку или ногу. Потерять глаза. Становиться слепым он отказывался.

Было утро. Сквозь французские окна на скатерть лился солнечный свет. Жизнь шла своим чередом, кишмя кишела сумасшедшими заговорами, интригами, смертельными опасностями и угрозами — и плевать хотела, что какие-то новые Старейшины, возможно, как раз сейчас вызывают какого-то нового демона и им некому помешать. Кроуфорд утратил свой дар, а у остальных кишка тонка.

Кроуфорд перевернул кофейную чашку. Будь в ней гуща, он мог бы попытаться заглянуть в будущее хоть так, но у него была очень хорошая кофе-машина и никакой гущи в чашке. Как-то это совсем уж жалко, подумал Кроуфорд.

Покачав головой и налив еще кофе, он поставил чашку на подлокотник своего инвалидного кресла и направился в кабинет. Следовало хорошенько подумать.

Кроуфорд думал до самого обеда — проверял и перепроверял щиты, просматривал записи с камер наблюдения (в том числе тайных, о которых знал только сам). Ничего необычного с ним и вправду не произошло. Значит, это внутренняя проблема.

Он побарабанил пальцами по столу и позволил себе скупую улыбку. Ну что же, тогда это все упрощает.

Для проблем такого рода у него был превосходный специалист.

Кроуфорд нашел в списке контактов имя «Доктор Монтагю, психолог», нажал вызов и откинулся в кресле. Гудки шли за гудками, сливаясь в заунывную мелодию, затем прекратились — абонент не взял трубку. Кроуфорд улыбнулся шире и набрал номер еще раз. Затем еще раз. И еще.

После пятой попытки на звонок наконец-то ответили.

— Мне, — сказали на том конце ядовито, растягивая слова, как это делают в Техасе, — только что почти доделали минет.

— И это заняло так много времени? — поинтересовался Кроуфорд. — Целых… — он посмотрел на часы,—десять минут?

— Ты меня оскорбляешь?

— Пока что нет. Мне нужна твоя помощь.

— Вот блядь. Погоди.—Кроуфорд услышал целую россыпь мелких фоновых шумов: шорох ткани, возмущенную французскую брань, стук каблуков, хлопанье двери, щелчок закрываемого замка. — Ладно. Ладно. Что у тебя? Что-то серьезное?

— Да.

— Очень?

— Да.

— Тогда погоди еще. — Теперь Кроуфорд услышал бульканье и звяканье стекла. — Ну вот, я тебя слушаю, — просипел Шульдих.

— Я утратил дар, — сказал Кроуфорд.

На том конце воцарилось молчание.

— Шульдих?

— Ты серьезно? — наконец отозвался тот.

— Да, вот уже несколько недель я не могу…

— И ради этого я надел штаны и выгнал Бенедикт?!

Кроуфорд моргнул.

— Мне кажется, ты не понимаешь, насколько…

Шульдих недобро рассмеялся. Затем глотнул что он там пил и рассмеялся еще раз.

— Ладно. Допустим. Представь, что твой дар вернулся. Что ты собираешься увидеть?

— Опасность, — без запинки ответил Кроуфорд.

— Угрозу мировому порядку, — продолжил Шульдих за него, — переворот псиоников. Восстание машин…

— Шульдих.

— Не нужно было брать трубку, — вздохнул Шульдих. — Да что уж теперь.

— Ты можешь это как-то решить? — спросил Кроуфорд.

— Я нет. Ты — да. Если захочешь.

Кроуфорд был готов поспорить, что там, в своем модном, немного пижонском офисе, Шульдих сейчас качает ногой.

— Ну и?

— Вынь уже голову из задницы.

— Шульдих.

— Не поверишь, но я серьезно. Ты заебал уже меня — и заебал свой дар. Знаешь, почему у тебя нет видений, Кроуфорд? Потому что ему нечего тебе показывать! В твоей жизни не будет никакой мировой революции! Никаких тайных организаций, демонов, заговоров, ничего! Теперь — ты скучный и унылый биржевой спекулянт, смирись с этим уже, в конце концов! Если даже мир в опасности, как-нибудь без тебя разберутся.

— Но…

— Никаких «но». Забудь о своей мании величия. Заведи собаку. Займись керамикой. Личную жизнь устрой.

— Но…

— Всего хорошего. —Шульдих отключился. Какое-то время Кроуфорд еще пялился в телефон, затем со вздохом вынул из глаза монокль и принялся его протирать.

Шульдих не мог быть прав. Все не могло быть так просто. И так… так… глупо. Дело наверняка было в чем-то другом, но если все-таки допустить, что… Кроуфорд снова вздохнул. Хорошо. Хорошо, он попытается. Хотя бы для того, чтобы доказать, что Шульдих не прав,— и снова позвонить ему во время минета.

Он откинулся в кресле и попытался расслабиться, увидеть что-нибудь, за вычетом судеб мира и… Видение буквально накрыло его с головой. Вокруг было тихо и темно, темно и тихо. Кроуфорд до боли напряг глаза: может, удастся увидеть хоть что-то? А потом видение закончилось, и его снова выбросило в раннее утро, солнечный свет и французские окна.

Кроуфорд моргнул, затем моргнул еще раз.

Что это? Темно и тихо… Как в гробу, хмыкнул он, но делать выводы слишком рано. Видение было непонятным, но оно все же было. В каком-то смысле Шульдих оказался прав.

Кроуфорд вставил монокль и отправился заканчивать завтрак.

Следующие несколько дней он методично понижал планку своих приоритетов, тратя время на вещи, которые прежде казались ему ненужными. Сходил в кино. Покормил голубей. Съел хот-дог на стадионе во время бейсбольного матча. Посмотрел шоу Опры. Вел себя как обычный человек.

Это казалось странным и в какой-то мере смешным — все хот-доги мира не могли сделать из него обычного человека, — но его дар воспринял это словно манифест и буквально завалил его видениями. Большая часть их была бесполезной: газетные столбцы, рядовые события дня, вечерние новости, развязавшиеся шнурки, осевшее суфле — впрочем, Кроуфорда это не огорчало. Он умел ждать.

Через несколько дней ему позвонил Шульдих.

— Ну что?

— Мне, — сказал Кроуфорд, — только что почти доделали минет.

— Врешь, — хмыкнул Шульдих.

— Ты меня оскорбляешь?

— Всегда, когда выдается удобный случай. Видения вернулись?

— Да.

— Я выпишу тебе счет.

— Твоя нынешняя любовница…

— Бенедикт?

— …да, она. Попытается слить на сторону информацию о клиенте из синей папки.

— Вот сука! Когда?

— Минут через пятнадцать. Я выпишу тебе счет. —Кроуфорд повесил трубку.

В следующую минуту он увидел шпиль Спейс-Нидл, табло прилета в аэропорту и себя в костюме цвета кофе с молоком по моде своей молодости. Позади маячили дворецкий и носильщик с чемоданами. Большие электронные часы на стене показывали полвторого. Как раз хватало времени, чтобы собраться и купить билеты.

Но почему Сиэтл, подумал Кроуфорд, вызывая прислугу. Почему именно Сиэтл? Шульдих в Лионе. Наги в Токио. Фарфарелло в аду. Почему Сиэтл?

Как будто в ответ на этот вопрос в памяти всплыли непонятные темнота-тишина, и Кроуфорд кивнул: вполне вероятно, что они ждут его в Сиэтле. Следовало подготовиться.

— Сэр, — бесстрастно произнес дворецкий, получив распоряжения, — вы летите по делу или для удовольствия?

— Не знаю, — признался Кроуфорд. —Но обязательно упакуй мой бежевый костюм.

— Сэр?

— Ну, тот. Ты знаешь.

— Значит, все-таки для удовольствия, — пробормотал дворецкий и удалился.

Кроуфорд надеялся, что он прав.

В аэропорту, пройдя регистрацию и ожидая вылета в вип-зале, Кроуфорд поймал свое отражение в зеркальных панелях барной стойки и позволил себе самоиронию и улыбку. Костюм был все тот же, щегольский, сам он — нет. Седая голова, седые виски, неходячие ноги. Кто-нибудь даже может посчитать его безобидным калекой.

Тот, кто находится в Сиэтле, может. Осталось только понять, хорошо это или плохо, — и хочет ли Кроуфорд его переубеждать.

Аэропорт Сиэтла встретил их той же суетой и шумом, какими провожала Филадельфия.

— В отель, сэр? — спросил дворецкий. Подле него стоял носильщик с чемоданами. Время как раз приближалось к половине второго. Кроуфорд удовлетворенно кивнул, и, словно в награду, ему пришло новое видение — на стене обычного дома из белого кирпича табличка с надписью:«Вирджиния-стрит, 15». — Сэр?

Кроуфорд моргнул.

—В отель. — К вечеру он будет знать об этом доме все.

Из номера открывался замечательный вид на парк. Кроуфорд устроился у окна и принялся разглядывать лежавшие на приставном столике документы. В доме 15 по Вирджиния-стрит располагались офисы разных фирм, и один из них принадлежал… Кроуфорд постучал пальцем по фотографии, отпил кофе. Странная все-таки штука его дар. Он показал ему дом, и Кроуфорд мог найти в этом доме все, что угодно. Кого угодно — именно он делал выбор, за какую ниточку тянуть и какой клубок разматывать.

Можно навестить литературного агента на первом этаже, подумал он, и дар тут же услужливо подсунул видение: черновик чьих-то мемуаров и волна последовавшего за их публикацией возмущения.

Или заглянуть в фотостудию на третьем, подумал Кроуфорд, на этот раз увидев случайный, затерявшийся среди пейзажных снимков компромат на видного политика.

Он мог много чего, но хотел… Второй этаж, ухмыльнулся Кроуфорд, Ито Рё, детектив. На мгновение к нему пришли и почти тут же ушли темнота-тишина, и он убедился, что сделал правильный выбор.

Впрочем, Кроуфорд сделал бы этот выбор, даже будь он неправильным.

Они подъехали к нужному дому ближе к ночи. Дворецкий вынул кресло, помог Кроуфорду сесть. Тот окинул взглядом высокое темное здание. Окна офиса Ито Рё выходили на другую сторону, но Кроуфорд не сомневался, что, несмотря на поздний час, в них все еще теплится свет.

Они прошли мимо консьержа, который подтвердил, что мистер Ито все еще на месте, поднялись на скрипучем лифте, пересекли коридор. Остановившись возле нужной двери и рассматривая простую, даже неброскую табличку, Кроуфорд понял: вот оно.

Дар молчал, не было никаких новых видений. Кроуфорд открыл дверь, не постучав, проехал внутрь, сделав дворецкому знак подождать. Это оказалась приемная: узкие шкафы, картотеки, кофе-машина. В воздухе еще витал запах женских духов, хотя секретарша давно ушла.

Кроуфорд двинулся дальше и заглянул в кабинет.

— Что еще за?.. —услышал он, а потом — наконец-то — нос к носу столкнулся с Ито Рё.

С Ёдзи Кудо.

С самим Кроуфордом время обошлось жестоко, зато Кудо оно точно щадило: он оставался все таким же худощавым, таким же красивым и, в общем и целом, походил на Оуэна Уилсона, если бы Уилсон был японцем и ему не сломали нос.

При виде Кроуфорда глаза Кудо расширились, он схватился за левую руку, верней, за часы, и Кроуфорд торжествующе ухмыльнулся. Кудо дернулся, как будто только сейчас понял, что сделал, опустил руки и выругался.

— Рад видеть, что память к тебе вернулась, — заметил все с той же ухмылкой Кроуфорд.

— Чего тебе? — бросил Кудо. Он не стал называть его Шварц или тварью тьмы, но Кроуфорд не обольщался.

— Для начала поговорить.

— О чем?

— О тебе. Обо мне. О нас.

— Звучит как фраза из дешевой мелодрамы.

— Тогда о работе.

— У тебя есть для меня работа? — взгляд Кудо стал цепким и холодным.

— Возможно.

— Какая?

— Законная. Хорошо оплачиваемая. Ну как, теперь ты меня выслушаешь?

Какое-то мгновение Кудо еще сверлил его взглядом, затем посторонился. Кроуфорд проехал к окну.

— Кофе? — предложил Кудо.

— Виски.

Кудо хмыкнул, но все же достал из стола бутылку и пару стаканов, наполнил один и протянул Кроуфорду.

Стаканы были хорошими, чистыми, толстого стекла, а вот виски — откровенно паршивым.

— Вижу, хорошо оплачиваемая работа тебе и впрямь не повредит, — сказал Кроуфорд. — Где твоя жена?

— У меня ее больше нет.

— Что так?

— Развелся.

— И опять спрошу: что так?

— Устал убивать тех, с кем сплю.

— Учту, — сказал Кроуфорд.

— Тебе не пригодится. — Кудо махом опрокинул в себя содержимое своего стакана и налил еще.

— Как знать.

— Так что за работа?

— Все очень просто. — Кроуфорд поднес стакан к губам, выглянул в окно. Внизу горел фонарь, проносились машины. — Мне… — мир остановился. Кроуфорд как будто замер на краю пропасти — и мог либо упасть в нее, либо спастись. — Мне скучно, участие в твоих расследованиях меня развлечет.

— Нет.

— Я всегда хорошо плачу за свои развлечения.

— Все равно нет. Ты инвалид.

— А ты нет. Поэтому я буду думать, а ты — бегать.

— Кроуфорд…

— Давай, соглашайся.

—…И я не пожалею?

— Пожалеешь, конечно же. Но я дам тебе денег, и ты сможешь топить свои сожаления в виски.

— Кроуфорд.

— В хорошем виски. И платить по счетам.

Кудо взъерошил волосы, и те идеально легли назад. Теперь Кроуфорд, кажется, начинал понимать, почему женщины всегда были к нему неравнодушны.

— Одно дело, — наконец сказал Кудо. — Всего одно, и деньги вперед.

— Само собой.

Они пожали руки, и Кроуфорда буквально погребло под лавиной видений: бессонные ночи, перестрелки, погони, роковые красавицы, роковые красавцы, газетные передовицы, брызгающий слюной комиссар полиции и даже пропавшие собачки.

Еще на краткий миг он снова увидел темноту-тишину, однако на этот раз ни темнота, ни тишина не были абсолютными. Он услышал звуки сонного дыхания, шелест постельного белья, гудение кондиционера, увидел льющийся сквозь незадернутые жалюзи лунный свет, свои очки на прикроватном столике, разорванный квадратик упаковки от презерватива, два темных силуэта на кровати, седые волосы и крылатую татуировку на плече.

Кроуфорд вынырнул в настоящее, поправил монокль. Круг замкнулся, теперь он знал все.

Кудо разлил по стаканам последний виски, отсалютовал ему своим. Кроуфорд отпил и снова отвернулся к окну. Шульдих оказался прав и не прав одновременно: даже если в его жизни больше не будет мировых революций, он не обязан до конца дней скучать над биржевыми сводками.

Теперь голубей в филадельфийском парке придется кормить кому-то еще.

**Author's Note:**


End file.
